In many vehicles, controllers are provided for many purposes, such as for receiving and processing data, and controlling the operation of certain components. The controller is sometimes kept in a dedicated enclosure which is intended to protect the controller's circuit board and associated components from mechanical and environmental damage. Some such enclosures suffer from one or more of several deficiencies. For example, some enclosures do not hold the circuit board tightly and as a result, the circuit board rattles in the enclosure during operation of the vehicle, thereby generating noise, which can negatively affect the impression of quality of the vehicle to its owner. Some enclosures are not sufficiently sealed against the intrusion of water therein from rain, from condensation, or from kickup during operation of the vehicle, thereby risking damage to the circuit board. Some enclosures consume a substantial amount of surface area on the circuit board in order to hold the circuit board, thereby necessitating the use of larger-than-otherwise-necessary circuit boards in order to hold a certain number of components. This increases the cost of the circuit boards.